The situation at hand
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: our favorite little pixie gets into a small situation...not gonna reveal the pairing just yet. PG for now cause I'm not sure where I'll be taking it. oh and I don't own em. J.K. Rowling does. And this is the only place you will see this.
1. Ginny

She stirred and wondered where she was, being very careful not to open her eyes. It felt...soft. She could feel that she was lying down on some kind of surface, a bed. She thought back to remember why she would be lying on a bed, and why she was so sore, and almost groaned if it hadn't been for her sense of self preservation.

_"Hey Ginny" someone was calling her. She shook out of her trance._

_"Oh...Luna, sorry, I spaced out a bit, you know how Binns lectures are"_

_Luna blinked. "I think his lectures are wonderful"_

_Ginny rolled her eyes, only Luna would think Binns lectures were 'wonderful'. "So Luna, where to next?"_

_"I'm going to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. You on the other hand..." and she smiled wickedly at this "...have Potions. With the Slytherins."_

_Ginny groaned dramatically, thinking to herself, 'why is it that us and those snakes are always paired up for Potions?' Potions had to be the worst class of them all. Snape hated the Gryffindors and took every single chance, provided or made up to ridicule, torture, and punish them. There was however one good thing about her upcoming class, her brother Ron and his friends were in the one right before it. "Gotta go Luna, I'll see you at lunch!" She hurried off into the tangle of winding corridors and haphazard turns but when she got there it seemed they had already left. She sighed quietly and started to walk toward her seat when she noticed it was still taken._

_"Don't you have somewhere else to be Malfoy?" She asked the boy in front of her, noting once again his slicked back hair which made him look like someone from the muggle Mafia. 'heh, I doubt he even knows what the mafia is, he seems to have such little knowledge about anything muggle.' Shaking the thought away, she looked at him expectantly, waiting._

_He looked back at her coolly and raised an eyebrow. "My, aren't you impatient, mind if I gather my books first, your Royal Highness." Smirking and going, as it seemed to her, incredibly slow, he picked up his books and sauntered off._

_Sighing irritably, she went to sit down when she overheard a snippet of conversation._

_"Who does Draco think he is? It was bad enough him being so nice to that mudblood but the weasal? Someone's gonna have to have a talk with that man about-"_

_Ginny, realizing the "mudblood" they were talking about had to be Hermione, jumped to her friend's defense. "Shut up Parkinson, before I prove just how much I learn with so many older brothers around."_

_Pansy looked over at Ginny with a hostile look on her face "What do you want? Mind your own business weasel!"_

_Ginny's eyes snapped as she drew out her wand, absently noting that Draco, along with most of the class, was watching her intently. "You did NOT just call me that!"_

_"ARE YOU THREATENING ME LITTLE GIRL!" Pansy had out her wand and before Ginny could react and had it sending a bolt of powerful light at her chest._

_OOF! Ginny flew across the room and landed hard against the opposing wall, crying out with the pain that shot through her. Distantly she could hear a ruckus, someone was shouting. Oh well, no time to worry about it now' she thought, struggling to concentrate through the red haze at her attacker._

_Pansy was laughing cruelly, "Bitch, how DARE you? I'd advise you to stay locked up somewhere far from me from now on. Look, I'll even help." She lazily pointed her wand at Ginny, who closed her eyes in anticipation. Fighting off her vertigo, she was able to stay conscious till FLASH-_

Ginny groaned and stretched, trying to work the soreness out and get ready to face whoever was there. She knew somebody was, she could feel the gaze. 'Probably Ron…or what's his name from last year' She opened her eyes, ready to face the day and was startled when they met a pair of concerned gray ones...


	2. Draco

A/N: Feel free to ignore this and go straight to the story.

I wanted to give a thank you to BlackCat200 for being the first member of this site to actually recognize I existed.

So this is for her.

STORY STARTS HERE!!!

Draco watched the girl calmly, thinking to himself. 'She looks so delicate, lying there. Is this the same girl who stood up to that pest Parkinson in Potions class?' Smiling slightly he watched her sleep, his thought going back to that incident…

_"Don't you have somewhere else to be Malfoy?" He looked up and noticed Ginny Weasley standing in front of him with an expectant look on her face. Draco smirked. 'Poor girl's probably wondering why she sees me so much. Little does she know there's a reason I changed to this seat… Hmm…might as well get some daily mocking in, to keep up appearances._

_"My, aren't you impatient, mind if I gather my books first, your Royal Highness?" Raising an insolent eyebrow he lingered over the gathering of books just to irritate her further and left the seat. He glanced back and watched as she proceeded to take her seat, noting once again the grace she seemed to exhibit in all her motions and smiled softly at the way the hair fell in the little pixie's face. Then he saw her stop and turn with a dangerous look in her eye. He schooled his features and watched her, wondering if he was at fault, and relaxed slightly when he noticed her rage wasn't focused on him. He then noticed it was directed at Pansy. 'What the hell is that girl doing? Parkinson's hobby is looking up curses, the poor girl doesn't stand a chance' He took a half-step towards her and caught himself, no need to reveal himself unless it became necessary. It became immediately necessary when the whole class was brought up short by a large crackling bolt of energy._

_"Parkinson! BLOODY HELL!!! Get away from her!" Draco strode forward and snatched Pansy roughly away._

_"Oh...but Draco...," she whined in that simpering tone that always got on his nerves, "The prat needs to be taught a lesson." She slipped out of his grasp and stepped back into Ginny's view, pointing her wand dramatically to make sure Ginny saw her fate approaching._

_Draco watched them with panic in his eyes, his brain searching for something, anything, to do to stop this. He whipped out his wand and, just before Pansy started her spell, hit her with a bolt of powerful light._

_Everything stopped. The whispering, the edging away from the action, the rustle of the gathering crowd, it all stopped as everyone stared at Draco in disbelief. Draco looked around at them uneasily, realizing what he had done. 'Damn' he thought, 'I've really done it this time'_

_"Mr. Malfoy" A voice drawled behind him, "What exactly are you doing?"_

_Draco spun around at the familiar tone, "Professor Snape, "I ...well I...Pansy hit ..and then she...and then I...." Draco gave up. "It's complicated."_

_Snape raised an eyebrow and turned calmly. "Class is cancelled for today. I want 290 inches on the wormwort versus aconite on Monday." Nobody moved, still a little shocked. "I said OUT!!!" The room was immediately empty. He turned back and looked at Draco, "I'm waiting."_

_Draco sighed, Simplest terms? "Pansy hurt Ginny and was about to do it again and I stopped her."_

_Snape blinked "Fascinating" Draco groaned inwardly, one word could say so much with Snape. "You know I'm going to have to punish you for this," Snape grimaced, "and take away points."_

_Draco winced. "I know, I'm sorry." Everybody knew how much Snape hated taking points from his own house. "So what's it to be? Cleaning slime? Hanging u pside down in manacles?"_

_Snape smiled smugly "I have a better idea. Since you were part of this whole mess, it's only right that you see it through. Therefore, you are to work in the hospital under Madam Pomfrey's guidance till Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson are both out. Now help me carry these two."_

Draco was yanked out of his memories by a groan. He hurried over to the source and watched apprehensively. The little slip of a girl on the bed before him stretched and opened her eyes expectantly, as though she knew that he would be there. That is until he saw her eyes widen.


End file.
